


Stumbling Together

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, Debt, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mitaka Week 2018, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: Prompt fill for Day 5 of Mitaka Week. Theme: Arranged/Accidental Marriage.Mitaka has financial problems; Hux has political ones. The best course of action, of course, is marriage.





	Stumbling Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanSW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanSW/gifts).



> I already anticipate this fic is going to get out of hand, so I'm just posting the beginning now to fulfill the requirements of Mitaka Week in a somewhat timely fashion.

“You seem worried, Mitaka,” Hux observes one morning as the lieutenant brings him his customary caf. No sugar, no dairy, just bitter fucking caffeine.  
         “I’d rather not trouble you with my personal problems, sir.”  
         “If they affect your work, they become  _my_  problems as well, Lieutenant. So sit.”  
         Letting out a silent sigh, Mitaka obeys and waits for Hux to uncover the source of his anxiety. At least it’s just the two of them here; he’d hate to divulge anything personal on the bridge.  
         “Relationship problems?”  
         Shaking his head with a bit of a laugh, Mitaka answers, “Oh, no, sir. Financial.”  
         Hux narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “Hm. I didn’t know you had any business dealings.”  
         “I don’t, sir. My father did.” Taking a studied sip of his own caf (no cream, three sugars), Mitaka elaborates. “He died two months ago, as I’m sure you recall. Leaving me with his debts.”  
         “What sort of debts are we talking about?”  
         Closing his eyes as though he could keep the numbers at bay, Dopheld answers. “Three hundred eighty thousand credits.”  
         Hux blinks in surprise, and Mitaka understands. It  _is_  a great deal of money, especially for a junior officer. The general knows his exact salary—forty four thousand per year, gross. Meaning that Mitaka is on the hook for nearly nine years worth of income. “Have you asked the creditors to restructure or partially forgive the loan?”  
          “I have, sir. It’s a no-go.”  
          Narrowing his eyes in calculation, Hux inquires, “What would be the upshot if you can’t pay?”  
         “I’ll lose my commission, sir. And receive a dishonourable discharge.” What he doesn’t mention is the threat to break his fingers.  _One by one,_  Vik had said.  _Then your knees._  As much as he loves his career, he’s particularly fond of keeping his bones in their current, unfractured state.  
         “Oh, dear. That would be a great loss.”  
         For Mitaka, yes. He doubts it would affect anyone else. Perhaps the general sees the doubt on his face, because he keeps speaking.  
         “You’re an integral part of the bridge team on a flagship destroyer, Mitaka. I’m not going to let some thugs you never even personally made a deal with take you away from the Order.”  
         “I appreciate the sentiment, sir, but—with all respect, how could you keep that from happening?”  
         “I happen to have more money than I know what to do with.”  
         Stunned, Mitaka instantly declines the unspoken offer. “No, sir, I couldn’t possibly. Fifteen credits, perhaps, but—there’s no way. I could never pay you back.”  
         “It would be a gift, Mitaka. Not another loan.”  
         “That’s even worse, sir. I’d feel indebted.” Maker, Hux must be truly loaded if he’d consider simply giving that sort of money away. Briefly, Mitaka daydreams about what that might feel like, to never worry about finances again. Or ever.  
         “Ah. Well. Perhaps we could do each other a favour.”  
         “What are you proposing, sir?”  
         “Just that, Lieutenant.”  
         “I’m sorry, sir?” He must have missed a verb or noun here. Or several.  
         “Marry me,” Hux explains casually, as if he’s asking the lieutenant to take minutes at a meeting. “I’m continually pestered with offers of political unions, which is wearing me down. It’s long past time I out myself, and I rather like the idea of doing so with a bit of a flourish. In conclusion, we’ll get a long vacation out of it, I’ll pay off your debts, the old biddies will give up throwing their daughters at me, and within a year we’ll be divorced and everything will be back to normal.”  
         Lieutenant Mitaka must be close to losing it entirely, because that evening he finds himself at his desk in his small but private room, weighing the risks and benefits of marrying Armitage Hux.

_**Benefits:**  Debts cleared. Fingers and knees remain intact. Hux outs himself in a manner of his choosing. Vacation. A chance to get to know him on a personal level._

_**Risks:**  There is absolutely no way this could end tidily._

_**Conclusion:**  You’re an idiot either way. Marry the General. _


End file.
